I never forgot you
by Sidonie M
Summary: Rukia&Ichigo./ depois de cinco longos anos sem vê-lo Rukia retorna a Karakura, e agora como será ter que encará-lo depois de não cumprir sua promesa?


**Disclamer**: Bleach e seus personagens não me pertencem, mais eu ainda me caso com o Ulquiorra um dia.

**Avisos: **acima de 14 anos só para garantir, contem mensão de sexo, ok? mais como eu sou pessima em hentai eu não fiz n.n

_['' pensamentos.''_

**-falas.**

parte narrada]

É isso, boa leitura n.n

-**eu quero um chocolate quente por favor**.

-**já vou trazer para a senhorita.**

-**obrigada**. -agradeceu, sentada em uma das mesas de uma grande cafeteria, estava quase fazia, havia apenas alguns casais sorridentes e apaixonados trocando carinhos discretos, uma senhora com seu netinho comendo bolo de chocolate, e outras pessoas sozinhas como ela, a chuva caia forte do lado de fora, fazia uns três dias que a chuva caia sem parar, fazendo com que tudo ficasse molhado, alagado, cinza. Ela não se importava com a chuva, apesar de fazer com que ela lembra-se _dele_, Kuchiki Rukia, agora vice capitã da equipe 13, Byakuya finalmente já havia aceitado o seu cargo e ela poderia até arriscar dizer que ele havia amolecido, lhe tratava diferente agora, era tudo que ela sempre quis sem duvidas, mais porque não estava assim tão feliz? Aizen já não existia mais, não havia nada a temer, tudo estava em paz, fazia cinco anos, cinco longos anos que ela não voltava a Karakura, lugar que teve os melhores momentos de sua vida, isso ela não tinha duvida alguma, Kurosaki Ichigo, fazia tanto tempo que ela não o via, fazia três dias que ela havia chegado a cidade e mesmo assim não teve coragem de ir visitá-lo, a ultima vez que ela o viu fora a cinco anos, depois disso não teve nem mais noticias sobre ele, ela podia lembrar do dia em que houve a grande batalha, ele estava ferido, havia acabado de vencer Aizen, ele disse que a amava, ela disse que o amava, parecia que ainda podia sentir seus lábios quentes sobre os dela, cinco anos...ele havia recusado o convite de ir para a Soul Society e se tornar capitão, disse que embora quisesse muito não podia deixar sua família, e queria proteger sua cidade, pediu para que ela não fosse, mais seu lugar não era ali e ao contrario dele não cabia a ela decidir se ficava ou partia, ela teve quer ir, saudades, todos os dias ela vinha sem piedade como se mil adagas lhe penetrasem no peito, lembranças tomavam a sua mente todos os segundos desses longos e tediosos anos, -_''ele deve ter casado, me esquecido..deve estar feliz..eu não tenho o direito de intervir.'' - _medo quem sabe, ela tinha medo de reencontrá-lo, de vê-lo com outra, de ver que estava feliz, embora esse tempo todo tivesse sonhado com seu reencontros, agora estava em uma missão, simples, falar com o substituto de shinigami e entregá-lo uma carta, mais não tinha coragem de fazê-lo, estava em um hotel, hospedada com uma simples turista, já sabia bem os costumes daquela cidade apesar de ter ficado tanto tempo longe, as coisas não mudaram tanto afinal de contas. O pedaço de papel lacrado estava sobre a mesa, junto com uma xícara de chocolate quente que a garçonete não tardou a trazer, e alguns biscoitos de chocolate, não sabia o conteúdo dela, nem podia imaginar, mirou o chocolate quente de dentro da xícara talvez na esperança de encontrar ali uma resposta, respirou fundo, uma, duas, três vezes, mais nenhuma idéia tomava sua mente, sentiu a presença de mais alguém próximo a ela, levantou a cabeça e se deparou com um garoto magro de óculos, e uma garota ruiva sorridente.

-**Ino..ue...e Uryuu**. -sorriu enormemente, era bom ver um rosto conhecido, muito bom. -**quanto tempo. **

-**Kuchiki-san, é você mesma**? -perguntou Inoue lhe dando um longo e apertado abraço, deixando Rukia quase sem ar.

-**sim.** -retribuiu o abraço com a mesma intencidade. -**como estão as coisas..como está..tudo**? -perguntou, se dando conta de que já não sabia mais nada da vida de seus antigos amigos, e isso a deixava triste, o sorriso sumiu de seus lábios.

-**eu e Ishida estamos juntos.** -sorriu. -**ele e meu futuro filho quincy são as pessoas que eu mais amo. **-afirmou passando a mão sobre a barriga, não tão grande.

-**você está grávida, que maravilha. **- falou, se animando novamente, era tão bom reve-lós. -**quantos meses**?

-**vai fazer cinco**. -contou Ishida com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

-**o Kurosaki-kun já sabe que você voltou**? -perguntou Inoue sentando em umas das cadeiras da mesma mesa, e mirando a amiga que não havia mais visto a anos.

-**não...eu nem sei se ele ainda está na mesma casa..você tem noticias dele? **- sentiu-se desconfortavel ao falar de Ichigo, era como se o tempo não tivesse passado, mais ela sabia que havia passado, e as mudanças lhe comprovavão que nada mais continuava igual apenas o fato de que seus sentimentos não mudaram em nada esses anos todos longe.

-**eu o vi semana passada, ele é o padrinho do nosso filho... ele mora em um apartamento agora, se quiser eu te passo o endereço**. -contou.

-**obrigada Inoue**..-agradeceu sorrindo. -**mais você mesmo poderia entregar essa carta a ele**? -apontou para o pedaço de papel esquecido sobre a mesa. -**assim eu posso voltar a meus afazeres na Soul Society. **- concluiu.

-**posso, mais porque você mesma não entrega? faz tento tempo que vocês não se vêem. **-afirmou a ruiva a encarando com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. -**não tem vontade de revê-lo?**

-**não sei**. -foi tudo que obteve com resposta, enquanto a morena voltava a mirar o conteúdo da caneca. -**ele..não casou, quero dizer...ele esta morando com alguém**?

-**não**. -afirmou Ishida sentando do lado da esposa. -**continua o mesmo rabugento de sempre, matando hollows, e agora esta trabalhando na clinica junto com seu pai**. -contou. **- ele até teve algumas namoradas, isso é fato, mais não deu muito certo, ele acabou de terminar com uma ex colega nossa, você lembra da Kim-san?**

-** esse cabeça de cenoura! **–sorriu, sim isso a deixava aliviada, mil coisas até então passavam na sua cabeça, agora sorria sinceramente, a vontade de revê-lo voltou, mais forte do que nunca. -**se puder me passar o endereço acho que vou hoje mesmo até lá. **

-**certo, vou anotar para você**. -Inoue abriu a bolsa tirando de lá um bloquinho, anotou o endereço, arrancou a pequena folha e entregou a Rukia que pegou a mesma sorrindo, e soltou um ''obrigada''.

-**bom, vamos pedir o bolo para viagem amor**? -perguntou Ishida passando carinhosamente a mão sobre a barriga da ruiva.

-**vamos...eu estou com desejo de comer bolo de cenoura**. -contou. -**então..**-se levantou e andou até a amiga. -**até logo, venha nos visitar, estamos morando na minha antiga casa, vamos combinar um jantar? hoje? você e o Ichigo e nos dois, para relembrar os velhos tempos..você o convida? **

-**pode deixar**. -sorriu. -**nove horas na sua casa. **

-**certo. **-acentiu, depositando um pequeno beijo sobre a bochecha da shinigami. -**até a noite. **

-**até a noite kuchiki-san**. -afirmou Ishida.

-**até**. -viu o casal se afastar ir até o balcão pegar seu pedido, e logo saírem do local, como uma família feliz, sim ela ficava muito contente de vê-los assim, pegou a carta guardou em sua mochila, pegou o endereço e guardou no bolso do casaco preto que usava, um jeans surrado, e um all star preto, levantou deixando sobre a mesa o pagamento do que havia consumido e um pouco a mais de gorjeta, andou até a porta e lembrou de que não havia trazido um guarda-chuva sequer junto consigo, a chuva havia parado quando ela foi até lá, e agora tinha reiniciado ainda mais forte, as árvores balançavam, o vento estava forte, as gotas de chuva grossas, raios atravessavam o céu, mesmo assim ela não desistiu, andou em passos firmes, rápidos e largos, até chegar no endereço que constava no pequeno pedaço de papel agora encharcado e rasgado devido a chuva, tocou o interfone e logo uma voz atendeu, era a voz dele, sonolenta mais era a voz dele, a mesma voz, ouvi-la lhe causou um forte arrepio, o coração acelerou instantaneamente, e a voz continuava a repetir.

-**quem está ai**?

-**é... **-foi só o que saiu pela sua boca, não sabia o que dizer, é a Rukia, eu voltei, voltei..para você?não apenas por uma tola missão a qual terei que retornar amanhã mesmo. A respiração pesada e acelerada misturada com as gotas de chuva grossas que corriam sobre seu rosto era o único som que podia ouvir, além da voz que insistia em saber quem estava ali.

-**é a pizza que eu pedi**?

- **si-sim.** -acentiu, sim, foi a primeira coisa que lhe veio pela cabeça, e uma maneira de entrar sem ter que dizer a ele que voltou por um simples interfone de apartamento.

-**entre**. -liberou o portão, deixando assim a morena entrar, o que ela não tardou a fazer, o corredor pouco iluminado, varias portas fechadas, leu novamente o papel. -_''quarto andar.'' _-chamou o elevador que logo já estava ali, subiu nele e logo já se encontrava na porta de Ichigo, numero 15, a mesma idade que ele tinha quando ela fora embora, agora ele já estava com vinte, devia estar diferente, um homem, levou a mão a porta, sem coragem de bater nela, não podia, não tinha coragem, respirou fundo varias vezes buscando coragem de onde não tinha, fechou os olhos e o fez, bateu forte, logo pode ouvir passos vindo em direção a porta, e o barulho de chave na mesma, teve vontade de sair correndo, seu coração batia acelerado, sua roupa molhada e agora colada no corpo fez com que uma possa de água se formasse debaixo dela. Finalmente ele abriu a porta, e a viu, esfregou os olhos, não podia acreditar no que via, seus olhos só podiam estar lhe pregando uma pesa, mais não..era real, ela estava ali, parada na sua porta, encharcada, os mesmos olhos violetas grandes o encarando com receio, o mesmo cabelo negro, o mesmo jeito, tudo nela era igual, até o perfume..de tulipa..sim ela tinha um cheiro delicado e gostoso assim como as tulipas, o silêncio era perturbador, apenas as respirações podiam ser ouvidas, pesadas, quentes.

-**Rukia...não sabia que entregava pizzas agora**. -quebrou o silêncio, um sorriso confuso nos lábios, os olhos ainda fixos a ela procurando qualquer resposta que fosse para o que via, lembranças do passado tomavam sua agora confusa mente.

_Flashback on:_

_-oi Rukia o que faz aqui? -perguntou enquanto sentava do lado da morena que estava sentada no telhado da casa dos Kurosaki, depositando em sua bochecha um pequeno beijo. _

_-Ichigo, eu me decidi. -disse o mirando tristemente. -eu tenho que ir.._

_-o q-que? -perguntou confuso. -eu entendo. -disse por fim. -você foi promovida, não pode recusar o que sempre quis. _

_-ao contrario de você eu não posso aceitar ou recusar o pedido, eu só tenho uma opção, eu sou uma shinigami, você um humano, somos de mundos diferentes, se eu pudesse escolher juro que escolheria ficar aqui com você..para sempre. _

_-eu sei. -mirou o chão. -eu queria ir com você..mais não posso deixar a todos aqui, queria poder ter mais escolhas. _

_-Ichigo. -segurou o rosto do garoto o fazendo a encarar nos olhos violetas que ele tanto gostava. -não importa a distancia. _

_-eu sei, promete que vira me ver uma vez por semana?_

_-claro seu bobo...sempre que eu puder. -sorriu. _

_-eu te amo. _

_-eu te amo...agora eu tenho que ir. -levantou. -ser vice capitã deve ser complicado, espero que eu de conta. _

_-sei que consegue. _

_-obrigada Ichigo. -andou uns passos a frente, preparando-se para abrir o portal e voltar a seu lugar, ao lugar a que pertencia, a Soul Society. _

_-espera. _

_-o que? -se voltou a ele. _

_-antes disso. -se aproximou dela a segurando fortemente pela cintura, e tomando seus lábios, era um beijo lento e apaixonado, suas línguas se rosavam sem nenhuma pressa, as mãos da pequena se entrelaçaram em volta do pescoço do ruivo, que a abraçou mais forte, o beijo ficou mais intenso e rápido, era seu ultimo beijo, tinha que ser especial, depois de uns minutos que mais pareceram séculos se separaram._

_-eu volto. -sorriu. _

_-eu espero o tempo que for. -ele retribuiu. _

_Flashback of._

-**desculpe, você perguntou quem era eu fiquei confusa sobre que resposta deveria dar.. **-contou, ainda parada o encarando, ele estava igual, o tempo não havia o mudado, o mesmo jeito, a mesma cara, porém mais forte, apenas isso.

-**tudo bem**. -falou, ainda em silêncio abriu espaço para ela passar. -**entre**.

-**obrigada. **-agradeceu, deus uns passos a frente e voltou a encará-lo, não sabia o que dizer, tanta coisa, pouco tempo.

-**porque voltou**? -a pergunta preencheu o lugar, pouco iluminado e silencioso, não obteve resposta, apenas um olhar triste e confuso, lentamente ela pegou de sua mochila a carta que havia sido o motivo de seu retorno, mirou o papel uma ultima vez, e alcançou a ele.

-**o que é isso**? -perguntou baixo, e mais uma vez não obteve nenhuma resposta.

-**leia**. - disse por fim, depois de uns segundos ouvindo apenas sua propria respiração pessada.

-ele pegou então o papel, mais não o leu. -**por isso que voltou? só por isso? **-desejava outra resposta, desejava que ela pedisse desculpas por todos esses anos sem dar noticias, por não ter cumprido sua promessa, e que falasse que havia voltado por ele, apenas por ele, mais ao contrario, ela só voltara por causa de um pedaço de papel idiota, que ele estava sem vontade de ler.

-**sim.** -afirmou.

-**entendo. **-foi tudo o que ele disse, deixou o papel sobre a mesa, e voltou a mirá-la. -**você vai ficar doente assim, tome um banho quente e pegue uma de minhas camisetas..pode ficar doente se continuar assim..**

-**eu não ligo**. -afirmou largando sua mochila no canto da porta. -**sinceramente não ligo. **

-**mais tem gente que liga. **

-**não lembro de ninguém no momento.** -falou.

-**não seja teimosa, faça por você**_...''por mim''_..

-**Ichigo**-

-**quanto tempo vai ficar agora**?

-**apenas mais um dia..eu só vim mesmo por causa da carta. **-disse friamente, era doloroso para ela ter que responde-lo daquela forma, brusca, como se não sentisse nada por ele, quando sua vontade era gritar para o mundo que o amava, mais não podia, ela não podia fazer isso com ele.

-**entendo..mais porque você...**? **podia ter mandado outra pessoa..não sei, depois de tanto tempo para que voltar**?

-**não sei, nem sei porque eu voltei afinal**. -falou baixo, mais não o suficiente para que ele não ouvisse.

-**porque não deu noticias todos esses anos**?

-**eu preferi não dar noticias**. -afirmou com um olhar triste e baixo.

-**eu te amava, te amava mais que tudo, eu quase morri quando você foi embora, quando eu voltei ao meu quarto e olhei para o meu armário vazio, quando eu fui a escola, no natal quando eu lembrei que era sua data favorita, no dia das bruxas quando lembrei de como foi divertido quando pegamos doces, cada vez que eu ia ao telhado eu me lembrava de você, e principalmente quando eu comia bolo de chocolate...eu lembrei de quando fizemos o bolo pro aniversario da Yuzu e da Karin depois de termos brigado e estragado o outro...eu senti sua falta..você não podia ter feito isso.** -o olhar triste, decepcionado, curioso, zangado, era tudo que ele lhe oferecia.

-**eu..achei melhor.** -soltou baixinho mais uma vez.

-**melhor..? melhor porque? **-ele perguntou ironicamente, jogando-se sobre o sofá, e colocando as mãos sobre o rosto.

-**você não entenderia. **

-**não entenderia o que? que você me fez de bobo. **-falou ainda no mesmo tom, ironicamente. -**é, acho que eu não entenderia mesmo**.

-**Ichigo.. por isso eu não queria voltar. **

-**por isso..**? -perguntou confuso, voltando a mirá-la.

-**não queria que você tivesse mais lembranças, não queria varias despedidas, tristezas...você tinha que ter sua vida não ficar esperando por mim todos os dias, você iria me esquecer, viver sua vida, casar, ter filhos, ser feliz..eu não tenho o direito de tomar sua vida, sua juventude..eu não me perdoaria, eu pensei em voltar, pensei muitas vezes, todos os dias talvez, eu não fui feliz como fui ao seu lado, eu só trabalhei esses anos todos, apenas isso, você tinha o direito de ser feliz Ichigo..acha justo que eu me interferisse em sua vida?somos de mundos diferentes, eu não podia, eu senti sua falta em todos esses dias também, pensei em vir apenas te ver..a noite quando estivesse dormindo, mais não podia você sentiria a minha presença, a minha reatsu, eu sinto muito mesmo, entendo que você nunca me perdoe, mais eu prefiro assim do que acabar com a vida de quem eu mais amo no mundo**. -silêncio, foi tudo que teve com resposta ,ele estava parado, a encarando confuso, curioso, feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo, não sabia o que fazer, muito menos o que dizer ou sentir.

-**preferia esse sofrimento do que esse que eu tive, pensei tantas coisas, que você podia ter morrido, me esquecido, estar com outro..tantas coisas. **-soltou em um tom alto, voltando a ficar de em pé a frente da morena.

-**Ichigo, você só pode ser feliz sem mim, eu atrapalho su**-

-**cala boca**. -gritou. -**você não sabe de nada. **- concluiu.

-**leia a carta, e...Inoue nos convidou para jantar lá..explique a ela que eu não pude, e diga que eu sentirei falta deles, e diga para o Ichigo que eu conheci um dia que eu nunca deixarei de amá-lo, por isso não suportaria ter que deixá-lo tantas vezes, adeus. **-falou de uma vez só, pegando sua mochila e abrindo a porta. -**apenas uma coisa antes...prometa..por favor...me prometa que será feliz...? por favor. **-pediu, lagrimas grossas tomavam conta de seu delicado rosto.

-**eu... **-andou até ela, e fechou novamente a porta, estavam proximos agora, ele a encarou, se aproximando cada vez mais, suas respirações se misturaram. -**não posso te prometer isso, a menos que você esteja comigo**. -finalmente seus corpos estavam colados, ele tomou seus lábios com urgência, precisava daquilo, a muito tempo precisava sentir seus lábios novamente, ele pediu permissão para aprofundar o beijo, a qual foi concedida sem demora, as línguas se encontraram, um explorava a boca do outro procurando seu sabor, procurando tudo o que o outro podia lhe oferecer, as mãos do ruivo passavam sobre as costas da morena, que por sua vez passava suas mãos no cabelo do garoto.

-**diz que ainda me ama**. -pediu a morena enquanto afastava um pouco seus lábios dos dele.

-**eu ainda te amo baixinha irritante**. -sorriu.

-**eu também te amo idiota. **-retribuiu o sorriso. Voltaram se beijar, ele foi e conduzindo devagar até seu quarto, logo seus beijos começaram a ficar mais calmos, mais apaixonados, havia acabado aquela urgência, aquela saudade, agora só queriam ficar juntos, as mãos dele foram tirando seu canguru preto rapidamente, fazendo-a ficar apenas com uma blusa de alcinhas da mesma cor.

-**você adora preto**. -riu.

-**prefiro você**. -sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto passava suas mãos sobre as costas do garoto tirando o único casaco que cobria seu corpo.

-**sabe..você pode ficar doente se não tirar essa roupa molhada. **

-**isso seria um problema..me ajuda? **

-**com prazer**. -levou suas mãos a blusa da garota, a tirando rapidamente, agora podiam sentir o calor um do outro, levou suas mãos tremulas ao fecho do sutiã da morena, as quais foram seguradas pela mesma.

-**tss...minha vez**. -soltou baixinho, levou as mãos ao cinto do ruivo, tirou sem dificuldade, logo tirando também as calças as quais ele jogou em um canto qualquer.

-**não vale. **

-**ninguém disse que eu seria justa..disse?**

-**não**. -riu. -**mais agora é minha vez**. -sorriu maliciosamente, suas mãos voltaram-se a sua pequena calça de jeans surrado e a tirou com um pouco de dificuldade. -**você é linda sabia? **-parou para admirá-la.

-**se você está dizendo. **-sorriu. -**minha vez? **

-**nada disso, ainda é a minha vez**. -puxou-a para mais perto de si, a começou a andar em direção a cama acompanhado por ela, a largou devagar na cama, e deitou sobre ela, sua mãos finalmente alcançaram a alça do sutiã da morena, logo ele se livrou o empecilho, e pode começar suas caricias, a respiração da morena estava ofegante, seus pequenos gemidos eram abafados por longos beijos.

-**agora é a minha vez. **-inverteu a situação, ficando sobre ele, foi beijando seu peito até chegar na sua barriga onde parou. -**sabe, eu sempre gostei de ganhar.** -tirou a ultima peça que cobria o garoto sem dificuldade alguma, ficou um pouco corada ao ver o tamanho do seu desejo, mais graças a falta de luz ele não percebeu.

-**acho que eu vou ganhar no final, desculpe**. -inverteu a situação novamente, e rapidamente tirou a ultima peça da garota. -**tem certeza do que quer, daqui a pouco não vai dar mais para voltar atrás. **

-**eu nunca voltaria atrás.** -sorriu. Logo pode senti-lo dentro de si, a primeira vez de ambos, mesmo assim pareciam saber o que fazer, o que o outro gostava, gemidos altos se espalharam por todo o apartamento, logo estavam deitados, abraçados, recuperando o tempo perdido.

-**acho que a Inoue está nos esperando**. -afirmou Rukia deitada sobre o garoto. -**melhor tomarmos um banho e irmos**.

-**certo..sabe..eu esqueci de ler a carta. **-afirmou.

-**eu pego para você** - afirmou, levantando-se enrolada em um fino lençol, e voltando segundos depois com o papel nas mãos. -**aqui**. -entregou-lhe.

-**acende a luz por favor**.

-**certo. **-o fez, e logo sentou do lado do ruivo para ler a carta junto dele.

_''Kurosaki Ichigo, eu e seu pai conversamos, acabamos decidindo que o melhor para sua familia é vir para a Soul Society, sei que descobriu a pouco tempo que seu pai é um shinigami, e que por amor ele decidiu esquecer que era um..então por amor ele decidiu voltar aqui..por amor a você, e o amor que ele sabe que você sente pela Rukia...e por saber que o melhor para você é se tornar capitão, então..todos já estão aqui, te esperamos amanhã na sua nova casa, se dispeça de seus amigos, aah..e se entenda com a Rukia porque minha irmã é uma nobre, tem que se casar, então que seja com um capitão. _

_Ass: Kuchiki Byakuya._

_P.S: não façam besteiras. ''_

-**não acredito. **-afirmou Ichigo boquiaberto, relendo o pedaço de papel com um sorriso indecifravel nos lábios.

-**nem eu..foi o nii-sama que escreveu, é mesmo a letra dele. **-afirmou impresionada. Ambos se olharam e caíram na risada, era realmente a ultima coisa que poderiam esperar no momento. - **se me contasem eu jamais acreditaria. **

-**nem eu.** - ele riu, pouco antes de levantar-se e estender a mão para que a morena também ficasse em pé, o que ela não tardou a fazer, então o ruivo se ajoelhou em frente a ela, e pegou uma de suas mãos. - **então, Kuchiki Rukia, aceita se casar comigo**?

-**claro capitão Kurosaki Ichigo**. -riu, ele sorriu satisfeito, então levantou-se e lhe deu um suave beijo nos lábios.

-**sabe? acho que tudo vai acabar bem no final, e teremos boas lembranças afinal**.

-**concordo, eu nunca mais vou me separar de você, nunca.** - ela concordou.

-**nem eu. **-sorriu. -**me desculpe..pelo que eu disse antes...**

**-me desculpe, por tudo, eu te amo muito Ichigo. **

-**te amo mais Rukia.**

-**vamos tomar um banho e ir a casa dos Ishida? **- ela perguntou.

-**vamos. **-concordou se levantando. -**se eles são Ishida..nós vamos ser Kurosaki...Kurosaki Rukia..gostei. **- falou a morena sorrindo ao pensar no seu novo sobrenome.

-**realmente, melhor que Kuchiki**. -riram cumplicimente, pouco antes de tomarem um longo banho e partirem para a casa dos Ishida, e sim eles foram felizes para sempre, não como as princesas e principes dos contos de fada que vivem suas vidas monotonas em vilarejos pacatos, eles viveram de forma agitada com seus dois filhos, e suas brigas que nunca deixaram de existir, mais principalmente foram apaixonados por toda a eternidade. E a pizza? ah sim, a pizza, bom o coitado do entregador desistiu depois de meia hora tentando tocar o interfone, e Ichigo e Rukia que estavam muito ocupados se quer ouviram.

----------------------**----------------------

FIM. **oh**

Faz tempo que eu fiz essa fic, revisei ela, e resolvi colocar aqui no site, espero que gostem, ok?

obrigada desde já, beijos.


End file.
